


I'll Meet You in My Dreams

by Riceball02



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riceball02/pseuds/Riceball02
Summary: Marco Diaz was the safe kid, and he was totally okay with it. Until, he has a dream and meets someone. Someone that might just change Marco's life for the better. Someone that will give him an adventure of a life time...





	1. Chapter 1

**Marco's Pov:**

It happened...I saw a girl with long blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes and skin as pure as an angel. Maybe she was an angel? And angel sent from god. She was sitting on a flower bed playing a red ukulele when I first saw her. I remember the dream so clearly, as if it was reality.

She turned her innocent face and asked: "Wanna fight monsters with me?"  Then, she grabbed my arm and we jumped to another dimension. We fought monsters with two heads and save a unicorn that was only a head? It was strange...But, it was an adventure. For once in my life, I took a risk, I had a journey! If only it was reality was this amusing.

Combing my fringe, I once again have to question how it defies gravity. The brown strands continue to stand up like a new teddy bear.

_It's just a normal day_

I remind myself while eating my nachos; not the healthiest breakfast.

_It never happened_

I whisper as I chase after the bus.

_And It'll never happen again..._

"Why are you late?" says the girl beside me. Janna is my "childhood friend" and we are complete opposites. It's refreshing, though, to see such a brazen person every day.

"Missed the bus" I whisper, copying the do now. I've never understood those: why do we need a Do Now? Why can't we just start our work that the beginning of the class? Janna slaps my shoulder and snorts.

"Not much of a surprise, safe kid" The teacher walks through the door with a depressing grin. Never knew that was possible...

" **Give up on your dreams, kids** " She mutters "it's a waste of time"

And so the class began...

-

"Hey, Marco" exclaimed a familiar voice. She soared past me, and my eyes follow her. I say 'hi' with a simple nod, and her existence passes me for a second.

Jackie...She so cool and collected. Not to mention that she's an actual real person. But, I'm the safe kid. I'm just a normal side character of a novel. She'll forget me one day...


	2. The Second Dream

**Third Person:**

It was a freak accident that he saw her again. But, there she was, sitting on her flower bed, waving rapidly. She looks just like she did the day before. Her wand was resting peacefully in her other hand. As Marco jog towards her, the grass tickled between his toes and the sunlight followed him like a dog.

"Let's fight monsters!" She giggled efficiently while grabbing his wrist. That's when Marco plants his feet while pulling her back. Surprised, the girl twirls, facing Marco once again.

"What's your name?" Marco asked impatiently. He forgot for a second, that this was a dream. Even so, that didn't matter at that second. All he needed was a name.

" Oh!" She shouts " My name is- " Marco's eyes grew wide as the blondie stares back in confusion.

" Why can't remember it?" She stuttered. Her lips began to tremble and Marco could tell this wasn't a joke. _What was happening?_ He thought. Marco's mind began swirling in confusion until the girl pulled his hand once more.

"Forget it...We have to fight monsters" She mumbled. Her face glanced upwards, all he could see was a plastered smile.

 _Why does this seem so real? When did I become a lucid dreamer?_ Thought Marco.

"Yeah" He responded " Let's go" She opened a portal;with her glittery scissor, and they stepped into a new adventure...

-

" Marco you're gonna be late again," Said a sing-songy voice. Marco sat up on his bed, but the only thing on his mind was a girl with bluebell eyes and bubbly voice. It's just a dream, though. It's just a fantasy.

-

The hallway was lit up in the normal teenager excitement. Besides that one part of the hallway where the stereotypical emos stood (Did you mean ME).

"I think it's time you asked out Jackie" Janna suggested a little too loudly. Marco was off in La La Land, almost tripping over himself and leaning against the wall.

"Who again?" He responded as he continued to walk aimlessly. Suddenly, Janna grabbed him by the shoulder, violently slamming him against a locker. Marco pretty much looked as if he was high.

"Come on man!" Janna shouts "Blue eyes, blonde hair?" But, that only triggered memories from his dream because Marco had the slightest hopes, that the girl might just be real. Of course, it's ridiculous. Monsters, dimensions, it's just his imagination. She's not real.


	3. The Third Dream

Marco and the girl. They created a world together, full of adventure and excitement. So going to the real world wasn't so fun. Or at least for Marco. For some reason, the girl never talks about herself. There is no name, no past and no future for her. Or at least nothing he's heard.

"Marco!" she shouts while chasing after him "you're late," She wraps her arms around his neck, he could feel her heavy breathing on his shoulder.

"Sorry, homework load was heavy today," he said, slowly putting his hand around her waist. She was worried. She was so scared that he was gone. The girl waited here till he came. He was all she had left. Marco noticed the tension between them but, was still so dense.

"Toffee took my ukulele" The girl mumbled "I have to get it back" She reached for her wand and twirled it in her hand carelessly.

"Can't you just...dream it back?" Marco asked confused. The girl shook her head in disagreement. She backed away from Marco and turn away from him.

"I don't wanna wait for you again and the only thing that keeps me busy is that ukulele" The girl explained. Marco never thought about her life till now but, listening to this it sounded like she didn't have much. Probably because she isn't real. Maybe he shouldn't ponder about this too hard.

" Toffee is gonna get a piece of our mind" Marco announced confidently. She smiled like a child on their birthday which caused Marco's heart to skip a beat. He was helplessly in love with a figment of his imagination.

With a wave of her wand; a baby-blue narwhal appeared. The girl jumped onto the narwhal with her hand out (Makoto and Haru).

"Let's go fight monsters!" She exclaims exuberantly as Marco takes her hand willingly. He felt more confident in his dreams. Consequences were invalid in this world. He wasn't the safe kid. In here, he was a risk taker.

The narwhal starts to soar into the air and the girl's soft hair flies into his face. The smell reminds him of white roses on a summer day. The grass underneath them slowly fades and rocky plains surround them. The girl points to a large castle that matched the ground. She turns to see Marco, staring back at her in admiration.

"What?" she asks innocently. Marco instantaneously avoids eye contact and became flustered. It might be a dream, but that doesn't mean the feelings are fake. The narwhal settles down and the two teenagers hop off and walk towards the castle. Her eye brows furrow. She blast the door violently.

"Let's get Agatha back" she demands and struts into the dust. The girl named the ukulele after the author of And Then There Were None; a mystery novel. She enjoyed how dark and inhumane a story could become. She read it a lot. In fact, it was the last thing she ever read.

"Agatha?" Marco asks himself while waving his hand frantically in the dust. He opens his eyes to see the girl staring at a pastel blue, crocodile-like body.

It's Toffee.

"I knew you'd come" Toffee cackles mischievously. His left hand come up from behind his back, holding a red ukulele. The girl grabs for it but, it suddenly disppears from existence.

"Give it back!" The girl screams while pointing her wand threateningly . Toffee laughs again and walks towards her.

"I'll give it to you-" He says "For the wand" She quickly pulls her wand away from Toffee. Toffee stops walking closer and looks down deviously.

"You need to wake up" Toffee whispers " so give me the friggin wand"  He lunges for it but the girl screams a spell and he goes shooting backwards, his head hits the table. Marco grabs the ukulele from the ground but, it fades in his hands.

"What should I do?" he stutter nervously. She turns to me with dread in her eyes.

"Don't let him get my wand" She says while staring straight forwards to the table, "I won't let him wake me up" the girl continued. Toffee stands up with a smirk on his face.

"Just give up" Toffee demands. Guards start to surround us and Toffee fades into the background. It's two against ten but, that doesn't scare her. On the other hand, Marco's palms are sweating and everything starts to get dizzy. No, no, no...he can't wake up now.

 _'I will not leave her side'_ Marco excogitates

"I'll fight these guys off," He say " I believe in you". The girl flees and guards begin to follow her. As soon as they get ready to pounce, Marco intertwines. They don't get a chance to lay a finger on her. She might be the hero, but he'll always have her back. Marco kicks the guard in the stomach and they fall back with a thud.

The girl is on her own, for once. But she isn't afraid. In fact, it's accelerating. Marco isn't the only one craving adventure. She shouts a spell and the wand shoots out unicorns. They trample Toffee and he falls to the ground helplessly.

"Poison crystal cupcake kiss" she yells, hitting him square in the face. Toffee gets up from the ground, swaying. As if he was hypnotized.

"I won't hurt you," Toffee says "Just wake up" and he vanishes. A red ukulele takes his place. The guards also, disappear and Marco falls; comically, mid-kick. The girl picks up the ukulele. She's too confused to be cheering.

And then he wakes up...


	4. The Fourth Dream

**Marco's Pov:**

I don't know what happened...What did Toffee mean? Does she need to wake up? Is she a real person? I'm so confused... I don't know why I'm trying to read into this so much. This isn't a Korean drama. There is no way possible that she's real. She doesn't even have a name.

I woke up, confused and drained. The sunlight peeks through the blinds, causing parallel lines of light on my face. It's the weekend. And I know I should get up but, I want to go back. It's like she's constantly pulling me away from reality. It's unhealthy. I should probably get up.

I stretch my arms up while turning my body to the edge of the bed. My feet land on the cold, wooden floor. And the house is suspiciously silent. It feels so empty...

-

**Star's Pov:**

He's gone already. I take out my ukulele and I wait. I don't know what to do. Toffee wants me to wake up and he's not giving up. I don't want to wake up. I'm happy here. I'm strong and free.

_"Toffee, wait for me!" I laugh while chasing him in the snow._

_"Stop calling me that, Star" he shouts while continuing to run. His wavy red hair is sparkling and his back slowly shrinks. Till it's almost nonexistent._

_"Please wait for me..."_

_I finally trip and my face falls into the snow. It's so cold. I can feel the tears welling in my eyes. I look up to see Toffee right in front of me. He pulls me up and smiles._

_"Don't be such a baby"_

I remember the good old times. I know he just wants to protect me but, I don't need to go back. Because I'm so happy with Marco. 

Suddenly, a portal appears and I see him. His red hoodie look and freshly washed hair. 

"Ready to fight monsters?" He asks while running towards me. He isn't shrinking away. He's getting closer and closer. In this world I'm strong. He's not my bodyguard he's my partner. When I trip I don't cry. I get up and I walk it off. 

"I'm ready"


	5. Reality

**Marco's Pov:**

My dreams stopped. It's been a week. It's been a long week. The longest one yet.

" Marco?" 

"Huh?" I reply, whiling lifting my head off the desk. Jackie stands in front of me with a small smile.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine"

"Marcoooooooooooo" Janna shouts into his ear as the bell rings. It's a signal for escape. " Wanna volunteer at a hospital with me" 

"Yeah, yeah, sure" I say, sleepily.

"Oh, well then, do you wanna me to publicly humiliate you at school today?" Janna continues, trying to get my attention.

"Hm? Okay" I answered. I probably should have been paying attention. She then proceeds to punch my shoulder in frustration. Man, what is she made of? Steel?

"OWIE" I shriek. Everyone in the hallways looks at me. Well, I guess I just publicly humiliated myself. Thanks, Janna.

Suddenly, I spot blonde hair.

"Hey yo-" Oh, never mind. It's not her. I know she isn't real but, I can't help with feeling lonely. I never knew I was alone until I met her. Is this what's love suppose to be like? Because then it freaking sucks!

"Marco" Janna shouts, bring me back to reality, "Let's go"

"Wait where?"

-

Hospitals were always so uncomfortable. They smelt like someone overused aerosol. Doctors looked grumpy and people were always crying. And I mean always.

"Hello!" exclaims a nurse "You will be serving patients today!" Her voice sounded overly hyped. Unlike Ukulele girl, who's hyper-ness was pretty cute. Dang it, why does she always cross my mind?

"Jane, why don't you take the left wing," the nurse said. 

"It's Janna"

"And Polo, take the right"

"It's Marco"

"Okay Go!"

-

My first stop what room 209. It was locked, though. Being the very resourceful person that actually just didn't want to talk to that nurse again, I decided to read the form on the door.

_Butterfly, Star_

_Hospital time: 2 Months_

_Disorder: Coma_

"Huh," I say out loud. That explains a lot. Why would you check up on someone who isn't awake? 

Before leaving I take one more look through the window.

_She has blonde hair too..._


	6. What is Reality?

Marco continued to bring meals to patients he couldn’t stop thinking about the girl he saw previously. Maybe his eyes were deceiving him but,  something seemed awfully familiar about her. Even though he could only see slips of blond hair through her sheets. Honestly, he feels like a creep. 

“Thanks for helping me” Janna lightly shoved me, as she sat beside me. I didn’t expect a ‘thank you’ but it was greatly appreciated. 

“I didn’t have a choice though”

“I guess that’s true”

We continued to sit in silence. Marco missed his dreams. Even though it was only a week, he couldn’t but feel lonely. Like a black hole was slowly trapping him from the inside. He can’t even remember the sound of her laugh. Sometimes Marco wonder if she was real. Sure, this isn’t a fairytale but, he can’t help from hoping. Hoping that she’s real. Hoping that he’ll one day learn her name. 

“Are you okay?” Janna asked. Marco leaves no time to contemplate on what he was going to say.

“I’m in love” Janna didn’t look so surprised. As if she knew everything that went in his head. Like some crazy witch.

“Skater-girl right?” She was so wrong. Marco hasn’t thought about Jackie in so long. Jackie was calm and collected. She has a soft smile and seaside eyes. But, ukulele girl was wild and free. She had an effervescent smile and sky blue eyes. Maybe Marco had a thing for blond girls. Besides that they were nothing alike. 

“No” Marco responded, blushing furiously “she’s someone I’ll probably never meet again”. Just saying that made Marco want to cry. Knowing that he had no way to connect to her was the painful truth of reality. This wasn’t some strange dream. Marco was completely awake.

Then Janna punched him.

But, it was a different punch.

It hurt so much more.

“Don’t be such a loser!” Janna shook his shoulder violently, “love isn’t something you can attain so easily so man-up!”. Janna didn’t understand. Marco would run miles to find ukulele girl again. He’d sail over the pacific ocean, without a doubt. 

_ “You need to wake up” _

A voice inside his head starts to block out his senses. 

_ “Give me the friggin wand” _

It get’s louder and louder.

_ “I won’t hurt you” _

Toffee.

Ukulele girl is real. Marco can feel it. But, what does this all mean? Is the wand keeping her trapped in another universe? Or...she’s trapped in a dreamworld? My dreams…

But, what could Marco do? He doesn’t know who she is or where she is. How is he suppose to find her. Marco need’s a clue. 

Marco need to get his dreams back...at any cost.


	7. Nightmare

Marco ran through his house, flinging open any door preventing him from his goal.

The medicine cabinet.

Without a second thought, Marco grabs the orange container and bolts up the stairs with the roar of his parent’s car growing louder.

Everything is for her.

He doesn’t even know her name yet, she’s done so much for him. He was no longer the safe-kid. Marco Diaz was the risky type of teenager. They type that would steal sleeping pills from his parents and fight monsters.

Marco throws himself onto the bed. He tosses two pills into his mouth and chugs a bottle of water, carelessly. 

His eyes close slowly, waiting for the effects of the medicine.

_ I’ll save you _ , he thought just before passing out.

-

Slowly, Marco opened his eyes.

Standing before him was ukulele girl. Her smile broadens, the type of smile that was almost unreal. She was like a star that Van Gogh painted across the nightsky. What a work of art.

Marco had already planned what he was going to do.

Okay maybe he didn’t but there wasn’t time to contemplating his decisions.

Living in the moment is what brought him here.

I guess he’ll just go with the flow.

Marco’s heart begins to flutter furiously, it’s such a foreign feeling. Yet is was a feeling full of rhapsody. 

Then he kisses her.

Her arms go limp and her eyelids relax. It’s a soft and delicate kiss. Their bodies melted together, as if they were one. Like soulmates that were trying to find each other.

She tasted like strawberry chapstick.

Marco opens his eyes. He sees his opening.

Marco reacher over to her side, and…

Takes the wand.

Suddenly, Ukulele girl’s eyes open. Her eyes no longer look like a sky. They look like a thunderstorm. “Don’t make me go back!” she screamed, trying to grab the wand. Marco backed away, dodging every hand that came towards him. Seeing her so desperate felt like a stab in the heart. They type that twist and turns into the flesh.

“You can’t stay here forever” Marco complied.  He watched in fear as her legs began to crack like beautiful china. “Toffee is waiting for you”. Tears being to well-up in her eyes. She no longer looked like a storm. She looked like a pool of water. A pool of tears.

Marco gives her a final smile. The sad kind. The forgiving kind.

Her eyes being to overflow like a graceful waterfall. 

The once dream-like world, turns into a nightmare. The ground begins the crack and the sky turns to a malicious gray. The flower bed was no longer as brilliant as it once was.

“I hate you”

The last things she says lingers in his ears.

She had gone back.

Marco starts to scan his surroundings. His dream was corrupted. Creatures and mutants being to surround him. “Let’s fight monsters” Marco whispered to himself before raising the wand and pointing forward with a smirk.

-

Marco’s mother screams when she sees the opened container at his nightside table.

She screams again when he doesn’t wake up.


	8. Because Janna will Protect him

_ By now, news has spread around the school that Marco Diaz had attempted to commit suicide. He had failed and slipped into a coma.  _

_ Coincidentally, Star Butterfly had finally awoken. This is where the chapter starts… _

   Opening her eyes, the first sight sees she’s in a teenager sinking into a chair beside her. “Star?” said a young and tall boy as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. He had a white fringe and a pale turquoise tee shirt that said ‘young & free’. “You’re awake” he quickly jumped out of the foldable chair. Strange considering that he was so drowsy not long ago.

_ Star...my name is Star. _

   “Toffee? What time is it?” asked the blond while scanning the room. It was a cloudy day, the room was dark and cold like a black and white movie. Why isn’t anyone else here? Where’s dad? 

   “It’s four am, but time is just an illusion so don’t worry about it” Toffee rambled nervously while helping Star out of the bed. As Star got on her feet she noticed the distance between Toffee and her that suddenly appeared. 

“I’m sorry…” he mumbled, avoiding eye contact, “I couldn’t save you”. Star couldn’t remember much from the accident. She just knew it wasn’t his fault. Star walked closer to him, closing the space and cupped his face.

“None of this was your fault”

“I’m gay”

“...”

Star pulls her hands away rapidly and slaps his shoulder, “you don’t have to say that every time I show the slightest kindness to you!”. He’s still the same. He’s still the same from age nine. It’s not a bad thing though. Star felt relieved to see a familiar face, to feel comfortable again. Toffee bursts into laughter as he tried to block himself from Star’s hands.

“Stop or I won’t tell you where dad is” Toffee said jokingly as Star backed him against a wall. She froze her hand before letting it fall helplessly. This is their friendship. Star’s known him since elementary school. He’s three years older than her but, that’s beside the point. Back then he was quiet and reserved, strange considering that he’s more of a child now. Their parents always joked that we were gonna get married, besides her mother who said that Toffee and  Star acted like her foolish siblings. They’ve been together, side by side, like partners in crime. It’s miraculous that they’ve dealt with each other for so long. 

“Toffee, I need you to help me,” Star said in a much more serious tone than before. She needs to save him from the burden she’s placed upon him. She needed to save...what was his name again?

“Who?” Toffee responded inquisitively, using his hands to comb his fringe out of his eyes. He’s trying to look cool, it has no effect. 

“I..I don’t recall his name...”

“Nutjob”

“Hey!”

“I’ll always help you” He interrupts. Star is thankful, for that in this moment, she has such a reliable friend.

“I’m in love with him but I can’t remember-”

“Nutjob”

“Hey!”

At this point, their conversation seems interminable.

_ Days past, Star and her family come together. While another family is being torn apart… _

   Faint sobbing is heard from the other side of the door, “don’t cry dear, I’m sure that everything will be fine” Mr.Diaz said, not very confidently. Janna leaned against the other side of the door, listening to the steady beep of the monitor. It must have been her fault. She was the last person Marco talked to before his attempted suicide. Janna was obsessively thinking about the conversation over and over again. She called him a loser for something Marco couldn’t control. It’s her fault...it’s all her fault.

Janna didn’t cry, she didn’t make a sound. She tilted her head to the side with a malicious expression. She looked unaffected at first but, if you stared a little longer, she looked as if she could kill. The beeping continues to ring in her ears. And when she leaves it doesn’t stop. The beeping haunts her more than the desperate sobs. Because the beeps means that he’s still alive, and hope is the most dangerous weapon of all.




   School was torture. Everything around her reminded that someone was missing. She doesn’t deserve to be here without him. It was as if Janna loved him. Maybe Marco was like a brother to her. Maybe Marco was like a son to her. Maybe Marco was like a lover to her. Janna is one of the most mysterious characters, we will never know how she feels. 

   “Where is he?” Janna heard a pleading whisper behind her. She turned around and saw Jackie looking at the floor. Was she crying? “It’s been days and he’s still not here!” Jackie’s voice began to raise, her head lifted up. She wasn’t crying, her eyes were not sad. They were viscous. “You know where he is, don’t lie to me!” Jackie shouted. 

Janna turned around, “maybe you should have asked him out before” she gave a final chuckle, “too bad he loves someone else” and she walked away. The whole hallway fell silent. Never in their life have they seen such terrifying facial expression.




   “Star?” asked Toffee while placing his hand on the small of her back, “it looks like you haven't slept in days”

   “That’s because I haven’t slept in days”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m in a writing slump and I think I need anger management classes. I use to always hold back my feelings because I was scared and I didn’t think I matter, but today I kept getting so angry and I kept yelling at my family. I hate them. I hate myself more.
> 
> Sorry I won’t write depressing things anymore.  
> How’s pride month for you guys? It makes me happy even though I haven’t come-out yet. If you’re wondering I’m bisexual and non-binary. I don’t really care what pronouns you use thought because I hear it everyday.  
> Hope you’re having a great day!


End file.
